


Vodka Orange Juice

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Vodka orange juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Nicky makes Vodka orange juice with Neil





	Vodka Orange Juice

Andrew had a love hate relationship with summer. Summer meant hot sweaty days, sunburns and Allison Reynolds trying to get both him nd Neil to go on a crazy vacation that neil usually accepted. But summer also meant cold beers, night drives with the windows down and smoking with Neil on the rooftops. 

When Andrew opened the door to he and Neil's apartment he shouldn't have been surprised to see his cousin Nicky Hemmick standing at the counter pouring orange juice, and vodka into a jug with Neil staring on curiously. There was powder all over the counter. 

"Making a mess I see?" That was Andrew's way of asking ‘what in the world are you doing?’Neil turned to Andrew with a  bright smile on his face. "Some fancy orange juice thing Nicky wanted to make.” 

“With Vodka?" Neil was still on his journey of self-discovery, but Neil going to Nicky about something like this? 

"Neil told me he wanted to branch out in alcoholic beverages that didn't taste 'horrible.'" Nicky said using air quotes. Nicky poured some of the orange drink into a glass for Neil and excused himself to the bathroom. Neil took a hesitant sip.

“When I get back you better tell me how great it is!" Neil took  drink and hummed curiously. Andrew walked over, "Yes or no?" "Yes!" Andrew pressed a quick rough kiss to Neil's lips and pulled back. 

“Needs more vodka.” Andrew scowled dumping the white powder in the jug. 

“Does it? I think it's good enough." 

"It'll never be good enough." 

“Are we still talking about Nicky's vodka orange juice?" Neil asked a shy smile on his lips. 

“Are we?" Andrew wouldn't make it easy on Neil, he never had before so why start now? Andrew tilted his head and Neil smiled back at him starting to comment on how much Andrew looked like a puppy when Nicky wandered back into the kitchen. 

“Well whatcha think Neil?" Nicky asked as Andrew stirred the jug and shoved the spoon in Neil's mouth. Nicky stifled a laugh. 

“Too Strong." Neil scrunched up his nose. 

“Huh? We didn't put that much in..." Nicky frowned before getting another spoon and testing the orange concoction himself. 

“Wow that is strong." As realization dawned on him Nicky turned to Andrew. But he didn't look upset eh was smiling brightly. 

“I'm glad you're participating in this family bonding event." Andrew frowned and half considered knocking the jug of vodka orange juice into the sink. Nicky must have noticed because he quickly clamped the lid in place and slamming it into the fridge. 

“That'll be good for later." He winked before pulling himself up onto the counter. 

“Nicky get your ass off of my counter." 

“Awe Andrew," Nicky whined sliding off the counter. He sent a helpless look at Neil, as if he would help him. Andrew scoffed at the idea and his lip twitched when Neil gave Nicky a shrug that said ‘I can't control him.’

Nicky's responding look said ‘yeah right’.   
Nicky left around half an hour later shouting, "Be safe kids!" before the door could close and before Andrew could throw something at him. 

"Are you really going to drink vodka orange juice?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow. Neil shrugged.

"Nicky wanted to hang out he said he was getting lonely waiting for Erik to get back from the gym. Andrew hummed.

“Why didn't he go with Erik to ogle at him?"

Neil shrugged "I think that was his cover to come pry on our love life." 

"What love life?" Andrew responded automatically. Neil laughed and asked, “Yes or no?” before kissing Andrew softly.


End file.
